A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. For voice and data communications, the mobile computing device typically employs a radio transmitter/receiver (“transceiver”) and one or more antennas. Antenna design for a mobile computing device is an important consideration and is often limited by strict performance constraints.
Some antenna placements may restrict where other components, such as an audio receiver, may be located within the mobile computing device resulting in an overall increase in the size and shape of the device. Such design considerations are extremely important and problematic for mobile computing devices with smaller form factors. Accordingly, there exists the need for an improved audio receiver design for a mobile computing device.